


Lady Killer

by stylesdove



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Ben Solo - Freeform, Ben Solo is a Mess, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Choking, College, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Knife Play, Kylo Ren & Reader - Freeform, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylo ren/reader - Freeform, Masturbation, Murder, Obsessive Kylo Ren, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Kylo Ren, Reader-Insert, Serial Killer, Sex Addiction, Smut, Stalking, Star Wars - Freeform, Top Kylo Ren, killer kylo, killers, paint, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesdove/pseuds/stylesdove
Summary: Kylo Ren had always struggled to keep the hungry and pesky, darkness inside of him away from the light – but overtime, when the fight within only tore his life into impossible shreds of sharp desire and devotion for something so criminal and sardonic, he had learned that it was best to not fight the inner morality of his evil soul, but instead, feed it what it truely wants.That is, until he saw you...A READER-INSERT, WITHOUT THE 'Y/N'ORIGINALLY FOUND ON WATTPAD – @STYLESDOVE
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 13
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

Kylo Ren had always struggled to keep the hungry and pesky, darkness inside of him away from the light – but overtime, when the fight within only tore his life into impossible shreds of sharp desire and devotion for something so criminal and sardonic, he had learned that it was best to not fight the inner morality of his evil soul, but instead, feed it what it truely wants.

It's a capturing breath of something so dangerous and he knows that his strange addiction is sending him straight to the deepest depths of Hell, but when he watches the life soar out of his victims and tastes the bitterness of their journey, which he had cut short, in the metallic of their blood – he can't help but only scour the city for dessert.

 _Yes –_ he is happy with his habit, he is content with the thrill of finding his next victim out of the millions and making the conclusion of their life, his own little game... that is, until he sees her and mistakes the warmth she brings to him with that same burning hunger.

Soon enough, Kylo Ren does what he does best – he stalks the beautiful woman who has struck him with something more dangerous than murderous intentions, something which forces him to watch her as he would with all of his prey... only, he decides that he will play with his food before devouring her.

Kylo's the smartest and most careful serial killer in the city, but if only he wasn't so blinded by her enchantment, he would have realised sooner that whilst he had been watching her, she had been watching him just as closely, _too._

"𝑬𝒗𝒆𝒏 𝒂 𝒘𝒉𝒊𝒕𝒆 𝒓𝒐𝒔𝒆 𝒉𝒂𝒔 𝒔𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒑 𝒕𝒉𝒐𝒓𝒏𝒔 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒂 𝒃𝒍𝒂𝒄𝒌 𝒔𝒉𝒂𝒅𝒐𝒘."


	2. ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI THERE – this work is originally from my wattpad account (@stylesdove), where I post all my other fanfics, but I thought that I would give ao3 a go with this story, before I post my longer Kylo Ren fanfictions!  
> I hope if anyone reads this, that you enjoy it + I wrote this in the span of two, cruel days, so please, forgive me for my sins.

It was hard to control his urges. They crept and loitered in the back of his mind like a dark force, lingering with cruel intentions and carrying a hefty weight of a merciless haunting – a gut-wrenching twist to feed the hungry monster within Kylo Ren's, wicked soul.

When the baring of the darkness within him, curled upon his tongue and ran the blood within his veins cold, it was _already_ too late to stop what had _already_ , sub-consciously, began. 

His dark brown eyes cast across his surroundings, taking in the melancholy faces and bleak voices around him, nit-picking through the bunch to find the brightest star out of the world's population-galaxy, to dwindle and mould one of them, into the same type of void which burns in the midst of his cold, brutal heart.

He initially tried to fight it, but when his craving only became stronger overtime, it was an unfair battle and only left him feeling horribly tortured when he realised that he truely enjoyed the taste of his very own, brand of heroine – _the forbidden taste to savour._

But like all things do, it grew upon him – the darkness bled slowly into him, whilst his humanity only ran dry. It started by merely squashing insects on the footpath when he was younger, stopping in his tracks behind his friends and watching the mush of the bug dry along the pavement, whilst the other boys all called out for him to break out of his immoral daze. 

Then, it moved to something more tangible, something which he could physically watch the life leave their eyes, like the neighbourhood dogs and the old-woman next door's, friendly cat. 

Though, those house-hold pets soon weren't enough either to sedate his overgrowing and demanding hunger, and it was becoming unbearable to live with as he constantly found his dreams replacing the friendly cats with crying humans, covered in their own, thick and metallic but beautiful, _blood._

Dynamically, it didn't take long for those dreams to become a reality – and through the years that pass, Kylo had found multiple ways to make it more exciting than it already was, more exhilarating... but his favourite part of the killings, was the build up.

 _Yes –_ the build up, the ever-present, climatical longing as he would stalk his victims, find out everything about them until he grew to hate them, somehow impossibly more. Kylo soon found that if there was a burning feeling of ferocious hatred for his victim, when the time came to slicing his sharp knife into their pudgy flesh, to watch all the adrenaline snap beneath the hilt, he would smile at his lethal force and almost, feel relieved that their life was finally raptured out of this world, leaving only the crimson to stain his fingers and the taste of their blood upon his tongue, for the memory.

It made his mouth even water now.

_He spotted her._

She was messy. Thin but her personality was large. It was a late night on a Saturday in the city and she seemed to be waiting for someone outside a busy and erotic nightclub as her legs wobbled and swayed whilst her face was illuminated by the screen of her phone which she was invested in. 

Kylo Ren had been watching her for three days now, and she seemed to somehow soar into the top twenty list of most hated victims. Alaska Black was maintained, _usually,_ and her heart seemed to be made of stone behind that thick wall of make-up, which was always layered upon her face beneath the curtains of her thick, auburn hair.

Alaska Black was plastic, inside and out – and it didn't help her case that he loathed the way she smacked her glossed lips constantly, whispering and gossiping about the students who go to her college, especially those she would consider to be her friends.

But she was exciting. He had never killed a plastic woman before, he usually went for the easy targets, the women who would come to him initially and throw themselves upon his broad shoulders which held his handsome face. 

The city raged with a destructive noise and satisfaction, bursting the deadly beat of his primal heart as he watched the way her heels were tied tightly upon her petite feet, a benefit to the hunter, if she ever had the courage to try and out-run him.

He smiles as he curls his exhilarated fingers into his palms, his knuckles turning as white as pillared stone. Plastic can't break, but he would find a way, he would cut her open, snap her shards and melt her until she was nothing but broken. 

When he closed the distance from across the busy street, side-swiping drunk shoulders and nudging his way over to her, the smell of her bitter vomit flooded his senses and only added to the twist in his stomach, which craved nothing more than to kill her on the spot.

Alaska Black wore a red and incredibly, tight dress which clung to her curves, but the front of the fabric above her breasts, was stained darker with the droplets of her sickly retch. She stood on the side of the nightclub which she had just been kicked out of, but told her friends that she left for air and it only made it easier for him to get what he craved as he smiled to her intoxication and complimented her bland eyes.

She fell into a fit of devotion for him almost instantaneously, the way all women would and it only proved to him, the total permission to feel elation in the fabricated bond he liked to form before he lead her out of the coldness of the streets and into his cruel arms of beyond. 

As she sat in the passenger-seat of his car, she puckered her lips and discreetly brushed the droplets upon her chest as her intoxicated blood began to prickle with lust and need for the beautiful killer beside her, whose fingers curled around the steering wheel to grip onto something before swapping one of his rough and wide hands, for the mound of her soft thigh. 

That intoxicating primal need for him erupted in her core and the passion only sat on the rose of her plump lips, whilst at the same time, the desire to torture her passion into ashes, sat on the tip of his tingling tastebuds. 

The nightclub she had come from was filled with rainbow lights and the sort of beats that revved up the soul, but in his bedroom, the only electric beat was the ones of their erratic hearts as he began to twine his body around her's – but just as he sat on-top of her waist with his hands groping the flesh where her dress had rode up above, she leans in to kiss his stone lips... and that's the exact moment when he reaches for the knife beneath his pillow and glides it in one swift move, along the pale skin of her neck. 

The screaming had stopped so very suddenly. One minute she was moaning beneath _his hands_ and the next she was nothing but a convulsing mess _with her own_ pressed to her neck, the crimson bleeding through her fingers.

Kylo hadn't sliced her neck open enough to ensure a death, no – he liked to play with his victims before finishing them. He liked to watch every possible way they cried, he liked to listen to every possible bribe they could come up with before he ultimately stopped listening.

His hands were moved by loath and cold as he dragged her to where he took all of his muses and her blood also stuck to his fingers like a faint film as they curled around her ankles, her head hitting the floor along the way as she gurgled and thrashed.

Just like the lively city that Alaska Black had left by his direction, his heart was beating as if fireworks were erupting in his chest with excitement, the darkness within him, only lighting up when it came to feeding time – like a dog would do a dance before a treat.

She cried the whole time Kylo Ren did his work – using her blood as if her body was the pallet and her crimson was his artistry. He adored every moment of it, especially the climax of it all. 

His lips let out an experimental whistle, the sound oozing into the air like the shrill of wind being pushed away in quick motion. The short bursts of breath that were released into the air sounded light, smooth. Not quite in tune with a song, but it wasn't like Alaska was listening to him anymore.

Alaska Black was a plastic girl, but in his hands, she was made of nothing but glass and he only used her shattered edges to slice her deeper but eventually, for her own sake, Kylo put her into a _plastic bag_ for her own mortified, coffin. 

No longer was she the horrid or conceited girl on campus, she was just going to be the missing girl on campus and he was sure that she would remain that way until no longer, is her peculiar name ever uttered again. 

Nobody ever found his victims, he cherished them in a secret place, their burials being a lonesome ground.

But just as he begins to dig the second hole in the dirt, one for the bag which contained all of her belongings, a soft buzz could be heard from within it. Kylo's fingers are already marked with endless amounts of silver scars but he can't help but bite his bottom lip as he rips the bag open, the plastic rough against the stinging blisters in his palms from the shovel. 

The low hum of the cellphone seemed to match up with the swirls of a song which danced through the hollow night's air. It was a cold dawning as they always were when he took his victims out to lay, but this early morning there was soft rain splattering tirelessly against Kylo's broad back as he knelt to the dirt and hunched over the screen, to which the light from it, illuminated his face the same way it did to Alaska, outside the nightclub.

The old radio which once belonged to his Father, sunk low into the muddy ground and faltered slightly. Fuzz mixing in with the piano keys of the only, classical, radio station which it could pick up from this far out.

Thunder crashed in a chorus of sound, lighting up the forest he had crept into, but he didn't flinch – he feared nothing but himself. 

In the rain, the water pellets washed away the remains of the blood belonging to the late, Alaska, off his fingers as he gripped her phone – _what a waste of metallic euphoria._

He stained the edges of Alaska's phone in the midst of his curiosity, his pink tongue darting across his lower lip, where upon the gloss he can still taste her sinful copper, but when he lays his brown and evil eyes upon the contact photo of her caller, his mouth went dry.

He can feel his heart grow within his chest and tighten the way one would as he gripped them in his bloodied hand. It thumped and pumped a new pace... something much more distinctive, but still hungry. 

His stomach swirled and his blood shockingly, turned warm as if the girl who rang the late, Alaska Black, had thrown a lit match into his darkness and engulfed it into a painful desire, immediately and whole-cruel-heartedly, infatuated with her in one simple glance.

As her name blinked above her contact image, Kylo Ren didn't know what was happening as he took sight of her, the way her smile was big in the photo and her eyes were wide and hopeful. 

_He hated it._ Kylo hated the way her unforgettable beauty made him feel... and he knew, that he would have to destroy it if he ever wished to live on, doing what he loves best and being the soulless monster he was.

But despite the hatred in his bones, there was something else which remarkably, longed for her and his bloody smile fell when he realised what his twisted soul and his darkness was crying out to him now with the burden of an impossible starvation he must fill...

_He had to have her._


	3. TWO

He was quick to find her and even swifter to figure out her routines. The beauty moved in patterns, she followed a designed path. She took the train into the city, from the outskirts where the buildings began to lower but she still lives on the highest level of her apartment.

Kylo Ren had never been the one to enjoy a train-ride, especially in the early hours of a chilly day, but he couldn't help but find slight enjoyment from watching her rest her temple on the rattling widow, where the cast of her misty breath layers on the pane before she draws with her dainty finger, a hallow heart upon it.

A thick and peeling portfolio sits among her lap, giving him the idea that she is an artist, but in the silent darkness from below her apartment the night before, he had already seen the skills of her painted artistry, and if you'd ask him – Kylo Ren would tell you that he is now her biggest fan.

His world, remarkably, seems more peaceful now that he knows, she lives in it and though he is craving to move closer from his seat behind her, he can tell that from the way his stomach churns for something dangerous, that this isn't just another victim he longs to kill, but some precious _thing,_ which hauntingly, he cannot figure out what he wishes to do with.

She reminds him of the time when his Mother brought home a baby kitten when he was seven, and as his little chubby fingers reached for it, Kylo couldn't help but want to squeeze it because he didn't understand why he found it so... _cute._

But she wasn't cute _– Oh, God no,_ thought Kylo. She was stunning. She was something to make even the poets scratch out what they presumed beauty to be and just sketch a picture of her on the blank slate instead.

Her large liquid eyes held such an intelligence and serenity that it was impossible for him not to be held prisoner by them and he swore once that he would never be caught by anything, or anyone. 

Her subtle smile at the stranger in-front of her, captivated Kylo even though it wasn't directed to him.

He utterly hated her for making him form some unbound devotion for her, which he couldn't figure out where it stemmed ultimately from, nor could he figure out a way to kill it – _he had to kill her,_ he had to watch her blood seep out of her veins, it would be something that even her own paintings couldn't compete with the glory, but somehow as Kylo stared, he couldn't think of a single, possible way to do it...

She needed something special. Something that has never been done before, but he's killed women in every, single, possible way imaginable – so what was he going to do with this beloved?

When the heart upon the window began to diminish, she didn't go over it again to stain the window with her fingerprints, but instead she only watched it disappear as the train rode into the city – but she got off one stop early, departing by the train-station which curled around the edge of her college campus, the very one Kylo had picked out her missing friend, _Alaska Black_ , from.

The spirit of the world seemed to hover beneath her feet as Kylo followed closely behind – him too, clinging onto a book to make himself blend invisible with the multiple students who trudged into the college. As the wind whispered through her hair, he quickened his pace just enough and swore that it smelt like the scent of flowers and his spirit only jolted to wish to know, what the rest of her naked flesh smelt like.

Her presence must wake up the birds and all the life around her, for Kylo Ren can't help but scowl at every passerby who glances her grand way, and he incoherently curses to the occasional chirps of the world's awakening to her enchantment.

She has to be his. He has to be hers. Kylo cannot seem to bare the idea of sharing her even with the pale, blue sky nor the rain which begins to softly fall onto her soft cheeks – he wants to swipe them all away and then her too, into his rough and dangerous arms.

He had never been the one to lust after anyone, nor had he ever been sexually intimate with any of his victims – before and after, he draws their blood out from their flesh – but as he watches her disappear into the art block of campus, his cruel heart meekly drops with her disappearance as if he wishes she was nowhere but against his chest.

He waits on the stairs by the door she had walked through – he waits and waits, and he would leisurely await the moment her graceful steps patter down the stairs, even if it was to truely never come.

In the midst of her best-friend's disappearance, Kylo noticed that she was never the one to panic on the surface but rather she held it internally and wasted all of that potential vivacity when she painted.

She was an amazing artist, one that could even compete with Leonardo da Vinci, but he knew that was just his ignorant devotion speaking. 

He had searched up her work, she had previously won many competitions in her college for her work but last night, Kylo slammed his laptop closed when her paintings began to stir a disgusting emotion in the pit of his darkness as he observed them with a careful eye.

Certainly, her work was filled with metaphors and visual poetry, but Kylo Ren could only see the _her_ within her artistry and that night, when he peered through binoculars to take a peek at the way she moved around her canvas, his mouth watered at her sensual hips and the red paint upon her brush's bristles.

Though, she had been in class already for an hour, it sent Kylo's blood into a rush of a shock-wave when she messaged Alaska's phone again and he grinned softly to himself upon her wording – she could have said nothing at all, but if words came from that mind or those lips, Kylo was certain that he would fall to his knees as if it was an oath to her legendary.

She seemed to really care about her missing friend and although, he wanted to respond, Kylo knew that it was bound to result in some type of lead which would curl like a string around him and he was smarter that... He especially wasn't going to get caught for all of his sinful devours now, not until he has _tasted_ her.

 _God, Kylo hates her._ What was she doing to his twisted soul? How had that mere girl with the broken binder and the plush, rosy lips, totally derailed his life-long, stand-off with his emotions, why was she the one who had brought back a sense of warmth with every beat of his lethal heart?

In the shadow of the nights, he preferred to relegate through the captivation of some people's attraction, but never has he been so obsessed with a face like her's before. Unlike her paintings, there is no underlying reason for the way his heart wishes to bleed for only her, nor is there an answer for his yearnings. It's just there – constantly biting at his sharp edges and moulding his unrelenting strength until it consumes him entirely, leaving him weak for only her.

She's the most difficult kill he has had to fight yet – even though, he hasn't even retracted his blade.

Kylo was a hunter, she was the weak prey – hunters kill their prey, not wish to fornicate with it first and as Kylo watches her begin to finally walk back out the doors, he tries so hard to purge himself out of his inappropriate longing. He sternly reminds himself that he's a murderer with intentions of deadly, resulting of the many grievous errors he caused by crushing his own heart into dust.

But somehow, when she smiles to him after he had already followed her halfway down the courtyard and eventually, twisted around the edge to swap his direction so now he was walking straight against her own path now, his heart uses the delight of her gaze to form a bounty of glue, ready to piece itself back together.

He purposely and consciously, with all of his adrenaline's cold blood, crashes right into her.

Her portfolio goes tumbling to the pavement by her feet, papers flying and paintbrushes clattering as they whistle through the bitter air as his hands keep her steady by gripping onto her forearms.

He wants to snap the petite bones beneath her warm flesh but as her eyes fly wide, the courtyards swirled around her dazzling haze, almost blinding him with a sharp and magnifying awe as her seducing features create the fallout of inkling reverence, cascading down to the world the same way the tree's leaves around them, fall their feet above her dropped artistry.

"Sorry!" She cries with a voice like a love song, which makes his hands jitter around her arms so he snaps them off her as if the smooth, heavenly flesh had burnt him – just the way Hell will scorch his soul the very day his murderous heart stops beating.

She drops to her knees quickly, unbothered by the way the wet pavement hits her knees and grazes the flesh below her skirt with a slight layer of dirt – Kylo, for the first time in his whole life, winces when he thinks that one day, he will bury her whole body in the same, murky brown.

With a throat feeling as if she had shoved a thousand pieces of glass into it for him to swallow and a trembling body, his heart is beating incredibly fast – the way it must when he choses to chase after his petrified victims – from just being so, hauntingly and euphorically, close to her.

He shakes his head to himself and kneels to the ground too, purposely brushing his overly large hand upon her's when they reach for the last dropped page, he takes it from her and they stand in sync, the painting held in his dark eye-line as he inspects the water-coloured painting she must have done in class today.

It is of, _what he can presume to be_ , a man – totally submerged and created with his favourite colour, _red..._ Although, the pastel was a little too bright for his liking, but never-less, Kylo still flipped around the page and asked, "Did you paint this?"

When the girl finally looks purposely to his face, he knows that he has captured her with his bindings of good-looks as she swallows and stutters her next words, obviously caught in the daze-inducing rapture of his eyes.

"Y-Yeah," She curls her hair behind her ears and then takes the page out of his hands to slip it back into her binder, "It's not that good though. It was just an outlining for the real and end result." She chuckles, just as her cheeks turn scarlet.

_Now that's the type of red that he likes._

He smiles to her and she swallows roughly at his dark, raven hair which softly fell in tousled, long strands around this defined face of pure porcelain. He was extraordinarily tall and broad, a sight to behold – if only she knew about the monster beneath the beauty.

"I think it's beautiful." He compliments, but not in the way he had blandly coerced Alaska Black into his car, that night – who, shockingly, was the name which was engraved into the silver clasp of his beloved's necklace. 

_Funny,_ he doesn't remember seeing a matching one around Alaska's neck, two nights ago...

"Thank you." She bites her lip to hide the embarrassed smile which he wished that he could tattoo onto his own sinister heart, "Are you an artist?" She asks.

Kylo thinks back to his victim's corpses and their beaten skin which became thin and pale with a patchwork of blue and black threads of bruises and deep cuts. Gaunt faces, wide and lifeless eyes and even sometimes the residue of his own skin, beneath their nails – all to be then wrapped up in the pretty bow of a plastic bag.

He shrugs casually, "Of sorts."

She tilts her head and smiles in the way all girl's with a crush do – suddenly turning much younger than she actually is as she begins to feel her knees wobble before the handsome and alluring man, "I have never seen you around here before. What's your name?"

Something snapped within him – like a twine of thread that had been strung too tight as he realised that she was about to be the first victim to know his name.

"Kylo," He replied with a nod of his head, "My name is Kylo Ren."

With the bright scarlet swirling upon the bulbs of her ravishing cheeks, Kylo can't help but to think that they must have resembled the apple in Eve's hands as the sly snake manipulated her innocence to feed its own arrogance.

"Kylo Ren." She repeated, just to see how it sounded upon her own tongue and Kylo nearly melted beneath the bellowing of her breath, "It's a mouthful–"

 _I'll show you a mouthful,_ he thinks to himself as his eyes skirt around her body, taking in the red paint upon her newly acquired apron, which she must have forgotten that she was wearing.

"– But, I think that I love it." She nods with a light and airy chuckle.

A low gasp rides up his chest but he stops it before it becomes audible. Suddenly, with only her bright smile and even brighter words, Kylo's sombre life that has been morphed around him, slightly raise – the surroundings still seemingly, everlastingly dark and morbid, only she was a beacon which he wished his own pensive darkness could cradle. 

After she had told him her own name _– which he already knew –_ he couldn't help but keep his hand extended out to her as she began to walk away, and when the reality crashed down all around him, the shatters of his dangerous intentions began to cut into his own flesh now, just the same as his knife would pierce into the heart's of many as he whispered low to himself with wide eyes....

_"And, I think that I love you."_


	4. THREE

The view from across her home, is much more exquisite to capture the beauteous of her glory as she paints from the studio in her small apartment, where canvasses line the walls and paintbrushes clutter the floors around her bare feet.

 _Yes,_ Kylo nods to himself as he watches her, it is much better than the position on the grimy pavement below, which he had been previously stalking her from.

There is no possible way to be brought into her perfection but he had been allured to her as if she had nothing more than just a bewitching morality of tantalising, beauty which is only another form of savagery to compel with the kindness of her tone. 

_Okay –_ So he understands that he is much more than devoted to her now, he is obsessed, infatuated, besotted and absolutely, utterly, in love with her. 

_Oh,_ the things he would do for her before her untimely death, because yes, he still must kill her eventually... he can't just be dragged around in this love-struck way for too long – but by the gracious force of the Devil himself, Kylo has been painfully and dim-wittingly, stabbed with a painful arrow which has been laced by her compelling. 

It wasn't easy to kill the man who owned the apartment across from her's, with the wide windows that peered into the lookout of her own studio – he was broad and strong, but like always, Kylo was stronger, though most importantly, he needed to win the fight they endured more. _He had the motivation._

But now that the man lays dead on the floor, the blood of his, spurting out of the gape in his heart and seeping between the crooks and cracks of his hardwood floors as Kylo sits on a chair he had moved in-front of the window, with a warm cup of bitter coffee in his left hand. 

He had been met with disappointment until the curtains were drawn open and the lamp in her studio trickled through the rectangular window, only an hour ago.

Only a sliver of the room was on show for Kylo to see, but when she stood in the dead centre of his capturing, he leaned in further from his chair and placed a palm against the glass of _his own_ window, as her milky light upon her canvas bled into the darkness of the night.

It didn't take long until she began to carefully swipe red paint onto the bleak and white sheet, and it took even less time for Kylo to realise that she was painting the sketch which he had picked up from her feet, yesterday. 

From across the street, Kylo was left to sit in peace with silent reverie as he adored her from afar. Nothing disturbed the way she flicked her bristles in the most sensual way as the sneers of his darkness began to sit upon his shoulders when she began to mouth the words to whatever song was playing from her speaker which sat on the edge of her easel. 

He wanted nothing more than to be in there with her, right this moment – to feel her breathing ghost upon his face the way it did when she gasped at his handsome smirk at her college – but he keeps silencing the battle cry in the back of his mind, promising that he will fuel the hunger once more and feed upon her innocence. He just needs more time. Kylo wants to prolong the hunt before the killing.

He had never been this absorbed into the lives of his victims before, but she was so obviously, different already, she wasn't like her best-friend, Alaska – she was real, she was kind and sweet. She didn't deserve to die, she deserved to be loved and Kylo Ren was going to make it his duty to ensure that she at least, gets both.

 _Love._ He mouths the word for the thousandth time, it seems, into the void of the room he sat in. The word feels heavy on his tongue, tangy on his lips as if the word is dipped in poison or the kryptonite to his misanthrope of a soul.

Kylo Ren had always thought that love was something forbidden to him, but just like a forbidden fruit, the sweetness in one bite was too delicious to not swallow – and he wanted to devour her whole.

Senselessly, he wonders that if he were to _bump_ into her again, would she remember him? Could there ever be a slight, inkling, of a chance, that she was as entranced by him as he was with her? His cold heart clenches beneath his chest as he recalls the way she had looked at him in her college courtyard, light pools of tenderness and warmth, to which she would blink slowly with as if she didn't want to miss the way his smile only grew.

He chuckles to himself now, shaking and rolling his eyes to the dead body by his side and the ghost of that same grin rises on his face at the memory – only it completely falls when he turns back to her and watches with wide eyes, the way she clumsily drops red paint onto her white shirt.

Kylo Ren swallows a hundred times as his mouth waters when she throws her head back in annoyance, the blue veins which carry her life-source on show for him from this angle – only for him to choke on his own spit when she simply, begins to unbutton her shirt, as if she was unknowingly, putting on a show for only him to see. 

The material cascades down her soft shoulders like a waterfall would pirouette down a mountain of rocks. The skin of her pudgy breasts which are clad in the silk of her bra, has the power to elute lustful whispers into the midnight tension, resembling the passionate whimpers of his dreams.

With erratic breathing and a rosy tinge forming upon his cheeks, Kylo trembles in his chair and drops the coffee cup to the floor, to which the porcelain shatters into a million pieces by his feet which slide away from each-other as his groin suddenly burns for attention. 

As his fingers curl around the arms of his chair, he can't help but wish that they were twining around her neck instead, as his bare chest meets her naked one. 

In the dark apartment he sits in, his strong body trembles as his pale flesh feels as if it is glowing in the smoke of his erupting heart and the sweat it elutes. Poised for only a few seconds longer, when Kylo begins to watch her go back to work, his eyes cast to her breasts which bounce every-so-often, when she bangs the tip of her brush against the hilt of the easel. 

Now bursting with lust, the temptation overwhelms passed what the darkness within him could tolerate – the quickening of his breath, the flaring of his nostrils, the scent of need rising up and off him, was becoming too much and eventually, he tore his hands off the arms of his chair and snapped them to his belt buckle. 

After swiping the leather through the loops of his pants, Kylo pops open his button and takes no time to pull the silver zipper down. He groans when his long length meets the crispness of the winter air and as he throws his head to the back of the chair, he watches his captivating beloved through hooded eyes as he grips onto his throbbing member. 

He's the most aroused than he has ever been before. His thumb circles the head of himself tauntingly as he twitches in his own hold – but he secretly imagines that it his her pink, gorgeous tongue around him instead. 

He can almost smell the flowery scent of her hair, even now, from this far apart and as he changes the pace with sudden anticipation as he watches her complete her wonderful painting, he groans into the empty space as her breasts are still bombarding his senses with their far-off, plushness and tenderness. 

Kylo huddles over himself when his abdomen tightens and his length forms a long vein which resembles the one in his victim's neck, thick and pulsating with succulent blood – he imagines her here, right now and the way her breasts would look like from this angle, between his legs.

He tightens in his chair and knits his eyebrows together as he lets out a loud moan, whilst his desire flows with every movement of his wrist, which flicks fast and vigourously. 

Kylo can see it perfectly, the way her pretty mouth would hang open and ready, and he would only mark her face with what shoots into his hand as he begins to see stars around the crimson of her completed painting, which she admires now. 

He shivers as his body falls limp and twitches with ecstasy still running through his blood and just like the closing of a show, once he is finished with himself, he watches the way she then sighs to her canvas and turns to the window, facing him without knowledge of what he had done at the sight of her bouncing breasts, before sadly, she shuts her curtains.

Kylo lets out a deep breath which had been caught in the middle of his chest as the bliss rises in his blood and sprinkles his milky skin, a light red. 

He turns his head and casts his eyes to the limp body which was sprawled on the floor by his side, whose gaze was lifeless and stuck upon him.

And as if it was the end of an exhilarating rollercoaster which had made all of his nerves fray like tired electricity, Kylo just runs his hands through his hair and chuckles to his dead friend, _"Don't look at me like that."_


	5. FOURTEEN

Silence has its own echo, one too strange to ignore as she furrows her brows and turns back to check what had caused the scuffling sound which she swore that she heard on this quiet morning, but ultimately when she was only faced with her locked door and the empty hallway, she only sighed and reluctantly began her journey to campus. 

He had hidden behind the corner of her complex's hallway, waiting for the right time when she would walk out of her apartment with her hands filled with canvasses and portfolios, her arms trembling beneath the weight as she tries to balance her morning coffee above it all.

And although, Kylo really wanted to reach out and become her saviour, he only did what he had come to do and just slipped right between the gap of her open door, which slowly creaked its way to close behind her as she sauntered her way down the hall. 

When the door thuds behind him, he grins to himself as the sunlight bursts in through the windows of her apartment and casts upon the pale flesh of his face. Kylo's beloved, conquest had a home which resembled all the other women's homes who he had killed, in her age bracket – it was clean and polished, but there was a slight mess to it which Kylo could never figure out if it was on purpose or not. 

She had many ornaments and decorations lining the surfaces and pinned to her white walls, succulents and greeneries were perched upon the windowsill in her kitchen, the window which never gave him a view quite like the one in her studio – where the bitter smell of paint and oil is ever-present in the cracks of her hardwood floors and the tarp beneath her easel resembles the one he kept in the trunk of his car. It was a sturdy sheet of plastic, flexible and viable – the perfect tarp for moving bodies, or for faint attempts at keeping your ruined floors from getting any worse. 

Kylo Ren runs his long and trembling finger along the wood of her easel, which held the painting from days ago – she hadn't painted since then, Kylo wondered if it was because she was worried about Alaska, _who she messaged everyday._

He chokes a little as he takes in the bounty of her artistry. Her mere sketch was nothing compared to the final product. It took his breath away, the ability she possesses to be able to make such a tangible etching of a figure and yet, it was all in different shades of red – crimson, cherry, ruby, rouge, scarlet, _his favourite colour._

He couldn't help but wonder if it was the songbird's which followed her everywhere, who had whispered in her ear that it was his favourite shade, and as he walked out of the room, he thanked those little birds on her windowsill and promised them that he would return the favour, one day. 

He would paint her red. 

She was everything from his dreamscapes, that is the least he could give to her. 

His cruel heart wants what it wants, Kylo has done and will continue to do, everything to make her his own personal sorcery. After all this time, he still can't figure out what she was unknowingly, doing to him but with the baring of more days tearing between them, he only continues to fall harder and more violently for her. 

Knowing what he was capable of doing to and with her, frightens his darkness for with a burning and bright intensity, Kylo is determined to prolong his hunger until the right moment – he knows she's attracted to him, he sees it in the innocent way her lips twitch when he _coincidentally,_ keeps crossing paths with her. _It was fate,_ surely she would see that soon too, surely the least _she_ could do was be _his muse_ and allow him to truely see the way her heart would slowly beat a sorrowful tune in his hand. 

Her bed is as plush as a wintry blanket of snow, which folds and sinks beneath him, although he can still smell the flowery scent beneath the cascade, the very rose of her shampoo. He smiles into her pillows and cocoons himself in her silky sheets as he recalls the natured spirit he captured in the gleam of her eyes, yesterday morning on her way home from campus. 

She was courageous, adventures and liked the same type of coffee that he enjoyed. She was a bit wary of him at first but he can see why – it's such a gratifying coincidence that they had brushed paths four times in only eight days – but after a scant few moments later, the formidable power sparked in the desire which they held for one another. 

_Yes –_ she was slowly creeping her way into his tender claws, and Kylo's yearning at the knowledge of _her yearning_ was enough to sedate his darkness for a while longer as it fed his off arrogance instead.

He moaned into the scent of her sheets as he curled his hand around his throbbing _craving._ Hiseyes burning straight into the high ceiling above him, which became incredibly dark as he rolled the brown of his dilated orbs to the back of his head and climaxed. 

Kylo Ren loved her, he truely did. She was nothing compared to the usual scum of the Earth and air, she was beyond anything he had ever laid his hooded eyes upon. 

Her beaming, slick light ate away at his darkness. It devoured his intellect, his reasoning, his passion and loyalty. She was the brightest part of his life and yet, Kylo was struck blind by her as if she was a deep, midnight crescent.

He wipes his residue upon her pillows, hoping that she could smell him the same way he smelt her now but he unwillingly, pulls himself out of her warm sheets and inspects her ensuite bathroom, which enticed him with the dirty clothes that hung on the side of her hamper. He burrowed his face in the sweater she wore, the second time he had walked up to her – to which, she pretended as if he was a stranger before falling into the trappings of his handsome nature, once again.

He tests out her faucets, listening to the way she would hear the water clash against the porcelain of her vanity. He brushes his teeth with her toothbrush, needing to taste her brand of paste, folding into the reveire that it was the invasion of her tongue with that minty tang, instead of wood and bristles. 

But what truely captures him entirely, is the slight shimmer of the silver necklace which was curled around her mouthwash, Alaska's name forging straight into his un-guilty conscience. He picked it up carefully with a delicate hand, watching the way his reflection slightly wavered in the cursive of the silver – it was strange, there were no photos of Alaska upon the walls of her home, but she wore her name upon her heart everyday. She must have forgotten to put it on this morning – but never shall she worry, _Kylo will fix that._

The necklace sinks to the bottom of his coat pocket, the pocket which has the fabric of her underwear, twined around his fingers as he walks through the busy courtyards. 

She's a quick walker, which is great because it means that she's an even faster runner – and the chase of his victims, always seems to make the thrill more exciting. He loves the way her shoulders are held high and her spine is straight as she pushes through the crowd of the campus, it shows him that she must know just how grand she is and just how beautiful she is to _him._

But she didn't know exactly what she did to him, as he scoops his hand out of his pocket and to the ground behind her, calling out for her to wait, for when she turns around, the world seems to shift and lock into an enchanting glow around her, as if the crown and parting of her soft, flowery hair were haloed by the Almighty above, Himself. 

Kylo's lips twinge when he realises that when he dies, she won't be in Hell waiting for him, but joining whichever power had created her into such an exquisite and fair, mortal. Though, when she grins from ear to ear upon him, he smiles too. 

"You, again?" She said with a delighted gleam.

Kylo fakes surprise at her presence, furrowing his brows and chuckling, "Ah. It's you." He exclaims with a sarcastic tone. 

She clings her portfolio against her chest with her dainty hands, which are covered in various paints, although the collar of her shirt – the one she wore that night as he watched her through her window – is stained a deep red.

He swallows at the slight peeking of her collarbone but she draws him out his inquest of longing as she says, "And, how can I help you today, Kylo Ren?"

 _A mouthful, but I think that I love it –_ And she did, so she made sure to speak it to him, whenever she could. _Oh, how he loved her._

Kylo Ren's coat pocket suddenly feels as if there is a brick inside of it, instead of the feathery weight of her underwear which he had plucked out of her hamper, only a few hours ago – But he shakes his head and the sinking feeling away as he laughs lightly and protests, "Actually..." He said with a slight raise of his eyebrows as he sprung the silver necklace before her perfect face, "I think that you're the one in need of help today. You dropped this, only a few paces back."

Her soulful eyes cross onto the silver as the bright orbs of a cartoon character's would when they focus on a chest of gold – and her face falters for a moment, whist she twinkles her fingers to the flesh of her naked neck, only for her mouth to widen and a cheery gasp to erupt. 

"Oh!" She beamed, extending her palm for the necklace to which Kylo hesitantly hovered the silver above the flesh, "Thank you! I didn't even realise."

He chuckles meekly to himself and shakes his head, "No worries. Here, let me." He offers, using his other hand to motion for her to turn around, to which she gives him that adoring smile of her's and does what he commands. 

He clamps his jaw tight and bites the inside of his cheek open, as she brushes her hair to one side over her shoulder and he wants to extend a finger to run it down the tip of her spine which moulds beneath the flesh of her nape, but ultimately, he just lifts the necklace above her head and then lowers it in-front of her, to only pull it back and slowly, clasp the locking shut. 

Even now when he licks his lips as she turns back to him, he can taste the succulent perfection of her pale, soft flesh, he can faintly mistake the blood of his own, for her's. 

He wants to feel the scratch of her nails on his shoulders and the bite marks of her teeth on his chest. It was totally, unfair how she brought a sense of savagery into his life, even though his life was one that should be put behind bland bars. 

"Thank you again, Kylo Ren." She nodded with a subtle smile and eyes that spoke of something more as she slowly began to turn on her heel and walk away – but just as his broad shoulders dropped and he sighed a breath he didn't realise that he was holding, she turned back around swiftly, as if she was fighting an internal battle not to, but she couldn't help herself around him. 

"Kylo?" She asked in a tone which had become his new, favourite song. 

He picked up his face from his shoes and turned his eyes back to her, surprise evident in the honey-brown, "Y-Yeah?" He stuttered with hope, as if he was a twelve year-old boy, once again. 

"There's this frat party on Friday night – Matty Declan's birthday, heard of him?" She uttered as her left shoe began to graze on the pavement in sudden nerves.

She's absolutely wonderstruck by his dark and mysterious lingering, with that small smirk of his and the deep richness of his stunning eyes. She waits for him to respond, but like always, he seems to be captured by the own monologue inside of his head for a slight second, but the constant reservation about him only pulled her further into his enigma. 

Matty Declan. Although, Kylo never went nor is way too old to be in college, he knows exactly who that is. He was a young man with too much personality, which matched the golden style of his messy hair. He had seen him a couple of times as he stalked Alaska Black, they seemed close – And Kylo hated him nearly as much as he hated Alaska, with his constant need for attention and dilated eyes of whichever pill he had decided to pop that morning. 

"Yeah." Kylo Ren hums. 

She smiles and nods, of course he knows who Matty Declan was, he was the most popular person on campus, "Well..." She started, a timid smile stretching upon her face as she only clings onto her portfolio as if it was a raft to save her from a refusal, if it were to come. 

She swallows and sighs, rolling her eyes as the scarlet begins to flush upon her face, "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" She asks before the words get caught in her throat and leave her standing before him, _like some sort of idiot would_ – she thought.

Kylo's heart nearly pounces through his chest and devours her whole at the opportunity. All these days, spent watching her and plotting how to pull her into his trap, had been torn out of his blueprints as he came unprepared to her invite. Silence ensures the two of them as his hands begin to tremble and his blood burn within his veins. 

She cuts the quiet short and stammers beneath his dazed stare, "You don't have to hang out with me all night, I don't mind if you ditch me for your friends but–"

"I'd love to go with you." He injects with a quick nod. 

She watches the way the pink of his tongue pokes out between the gape of his rosy lips and glistens the bottom one in the most, tantalising way – She gulps but when his words truely sink into her, that smile of her's returns with a vengeance. 

"O-Oh." She stutters and then laughs at her own nerves, "Cool." 

_Hell –_ She made him weak in the knees. Kylo cannot believe that this was truely happening. Sure, all of his female victims were easy to lure, but her? She had no reason to desire someone as bleak as him compared to her everlasting glow.

All he can recall as he looks to the softness of her face, is the way she sways her hips to the music in her studio as she paints with those creative hands, her silhouette sliding and rolling upon the whiteness of her walls, which he had scraped his fingers upon, only this morning. 

"Cool." He chimes. 

Her brightness appeals to him in ways unlike any other, reflects against his void and lights a fire within his soul, heart and loin. He calls to the optimism wedged in his soul to silence the cries of hunger, much like the way she calls to his darkness. 

He adored the way she laughed when she was nervous and can't help himself but to secretly take a whiff of that rose scent of her hair as she wrote her number on the back of his large hand, whilst his other held her portfolio for her as her little hands trembled around the blue pen. 

She clicks the lid of the pen on and grins to him, wiggling her brows with excitement, "See you Friday." 

He nodded as he handed her back her portfolio, even though there was a sudden urge to sprint away with it instead. He chuckles low, "Meet you here?" He asked, even though he could meet her at her apartment instead – he already knew the address and where she kept the plates. 

"Sure." Was all she said, with a nod and a soft biting of her lip. 

He wished it were him biting her lip instead. How defecting to his cruel intentions, the sudden way he permitted her to try to demolish the darkness within him, without even knowing what she was doing to him. 

He smirked to her ray of light, the beacon in his life of darkness as he nodded and repeated her immature vocabulary, "Cool."

Days and days of watching, stalking and hunting, it seemed that Kylo Ren was suddenly the prey in which, she had captured and cooed to do whatever she would ask. He was the dangerous wolf, with a stomach crumbling and churning in starvation, she was the blood moon in which he howled to.

She pulled the tides her way, only to cluelessly, thrash them upon him and wish to wash upon the gnarling evil which lived in the sharpness of his teeth. Kylo knew just what she was doing to him and like a wolf, her luminescence only made him more insane, but he didn't mind if he became totally deranged beneath the light – so long as it was her's. 

She flicked her hair over her shoulder and he caved beneath the sweetness of her perfume as she mimicked him too, _"Cool."_


	6. FIVE

He watches with a fire flickering in the glow of his soul's deadly night, the way her pure and innocent light is shed bare. Kylo Ren knew that it was dangerous to be this close in her own home – but he couldn't wait until tomorrow night, he had to see her now.

It was bound to be treacherous to sneak into her apartment in the dawning of another day, but he assumed that she was going to be softly asleep at a time like this and he had a craft at lock-picking which was too skilful to not use – Kylo truely and whole-heartedly, hadn't expected her to be awake, let alone, in the shower.

His lips went pale as he crept into her room to be met with only the dim light of her ensuite, illuminating and reflecting out and beyond to him. 

Kylo watched her with careful eyes as he crept up to the doorway with silent feet, the water is slightly chilly when she first turns on the faucet of the shower-head but he watches the way she tests it with the back of her hand as the heat mystifies around her in eloping tendrils of steam. 

Luckily, the sound of the shower running and the fan embedded into the roof is loud enough to stop her from hearing the gasp that falls from those pale lips of his, after she had lit three candles, to which combined with the warmth of the shower, the large mirror above them, begins to fog – but that wasn't what captured him so sprung... it was when she began to remove her silk robe, slowly and sensually, as if she was obliviously putting on a show for his uninvited eyes.

She traces her fingers along the shiny collarbone of her's as the rest of the robe falls off her shoulders and cascades down to her bare feet, leaving the rest of her marvellous body, naked as she begins to play music from the rattling speakers of her phone which sat on the vanity. 

_Oh –_ how he would love to be the one to scrape his nails along her soft flesh and watch the goosebumps form beneath his touch as he does so. 

He wants to hear her shudder at his hands will, he wants to run his fingers down her spine and to her legs, igniting the flame within her core only to then satisfy her roaring desire. 

His eyes feel slightly heavy as he focuses on her move into the shower. Her body is something to be made from marble stone, a figure of shapely mounds and curves which Kylo thinks should belong in a museum. 

He inhales a deep breath of the steam-filled air and curls around the edge of her ensuite doorway, to get a better look at the way her eyes flutter closed beneath the spray of water, her hair darkening beneath the droplets which only then fall onto her breasts and then to the delicate rose she had between her _sinful_ legs.

With the help of the candles she had burnt, it's so erotic to watch the pale orange glow, dance with the shadows of her shape and his own, which stays hidden from her closed eyes. His legs begin to tremble and he curls his grip around the edge of the door, his fingers meeting the milky air which only boiled his blood with something much more prominent than hunger. 

No matter how hard Kylo tries, he can't force his eyes away from her most intimate area – though, it really didn't matter to him, he had never been the one to respect personal space nor privacy. He gulps the lump in his throat down, to which it only sinks into the bubbling pit of his stomach. 

The warmth there must be ten times that of the water itself, and he can _sickly_ imagine himself as that drop of water, being turned into steam in one sheer, intense moment of absolute pleasure upon reaching the folds of her as she detaches the head of the shower and nears it to her core.

It doesn't take long for his belt to become undone and his zipper to swipe open as he gapes to the show of her letting out an audible whimper as she directs the jet of the water to her sweetest promise of desire. The world stands still whilst he grabs onto his own cursing passion which only builds and throbs for all of her as she glows with a tenderness and almost numbing feeling while the water presses inward. 

Her sensitivity makes her jump a little bit, her toes curling upon the tiling floor which no longer takes all the hit from the spray, but instead the soft petaling of the water which streams down her jittering legs. 

The blood immediately rushes right to his length when her moan bounces upon every shiny surface and wall, to which he stifles his own as he runs his hand along himself in a rush. It's painful to try and stay quiet in the midst of her battle-cries, which he swears are for only him. 

Is she thinking about him? Just the way he thinks about her, every-time he pleasures himself? 

Kylo wants to scream out, he wants to run into the shower and force her to her knees before him. He wants to run his large hands through her wet hair and keep her lips locked tight around him as he watches the way the remaining water-droplets fall down the plush skin of her enticing breasts.

She sets a different place, her knees obviously becoming weak as she arches her head back and holds onto the debatable shower-head with her other hand whilst the cramped fingers of her previous holding, move to her neck and twine around it – ' _holy shit,'_ Kylo mouths. 

When her breath quickens and her moans rasp up her throat with intrusion, his body begins to get that tingling feeling as the climax greedily steals every ounce of blood from the rest of his my evil body. Relentlessly, Kylo's muscles tighten for the pending explosion as he keeps his pace quick around his length.

All at once, he feels like his insides have been torched and is only waiting for the final second where he will combust and explode. Writhing and twisting. Heat wave after wave. Concussions of painful longing, energy, and pure ecstasy flow with a rush of adrenaline through him and as she climaxes around the head of the shower, a thrilling scream erupting in the small space of her misty bathroom, he can't fight the groan he lets slip as he unloads his own seed into his hand. 

He stiffens immediately at his own sound and watches the way she furrows her brows to herself, wondering if she had truly heard something from behind the hazy feeling in her head and the scarlet of her cheeks. 

She shuts the shower off with a forceful twist and steps out with curiosity overriding the raunchy tang of arousal in her veins. 

His beloved doesn't bother to dry herself off but instead, she is quick to slip her silk gown back on – to which it sticks to her body magically as she steps out into her bedroom to assess her isolation. 

The room is no different to it ever was and as she simply brushes off the sound he had made for her own imagination, the water trickles down her legs and pools at her feet.

Kylo Ren holds onto his breath, his groin throbbing against the hardwood floor as he furrows his brows to the music in the background and then to the phone in-front of him – it made no sense for his beautiful woman to have two of the same phones, but he brushed it off as he grinned to himself and the pair of perfect feet by his head. 

His heartbeat is loud in his own ears and though he isn't a man of religion, Kylo can't help but to pray that she cannot hear it too – but she can't. His precious and remarkable, darling-victim, has no idea of the monster beneath her bed.


	7. SIX

Kylo Ren can picture it perfectly now. With her gorgeous arms outstretched and roughly bound by coarse ropes as her pretty, little mouth says quiet, not uttering even a single sound of discomfort from behind the thick tape stuck around her jaw. 

He would paint just like she did, only his canvas was her laid bare and his brush was the tip of his sharp dagger. He would taste the blood upon her lips, he would mould her body into greatness before slicing it apart.

Granted, it's an enthralling and ideal daze, his darkness is the poet and her death would be the cursed confetti of a torn up page. Kylo Ren is utterly conflicted, jagged to shreds like the malice within's vision for her completion. 

He has to kill her and he most definitely will, but as he watches her standing in her tight outfit in the lighting of her studio, he resides on the edge of tipping over to keep her alive, for he knows that once his hunger is satisfied, he will only feel the dreaded, crumpling of his doomed, _paper heart._

_Would he dare to tear apart such a treasure in the quest to fulfil the void in his darkness?_

Her tired feet must feel worse than they ever have felt, shoved tightly into those high heels of her's as she rummages around her studio, cleaning up the space and spreading out the tarp across her floors, as if she is using it to hide the paint stains upon her hardwood floors – Kylo Ren couldn't help the giddy feeling in the pit of his stomach, was she cleaning her space for company? Was he really going to be _invited_ into her home tonight?

She had gotten dressed to the nines, an hour before she was even supposed to leave for the train-station, Kylo wished that she would catch a cab though – did she not recognise that there were dangerous psychopaths who linger around the edge of the city on nights like this, waiting for a perfect prize of a woman to pass?

He supposed that she was blinded to an obsolete obliviousness by her own innocence, but he didn't panic, he would be there to protect her from any harm, unless it was his own brutality.

Lingering in the shadows as she walks to the train-station beneath the city lights, Kylo Ren keeps his head low as a lion would before pouncing onto their prey, but he wasn't on a hunt just yet, he was merely just... watching her, savouring her unrefined charm before he bores that shine of her's into a darkness much like his own.

But there is that tug inside of him again, as if his heart strings are being pulled to her light – would he be able to cope with the melancholy satisfaction of hunting other females, after he had killed her? Or would everything taste bland and as grey as the guilt residue of eliminating the thrill of _watching_ her walk around his world?

How had she and all of her unheeding, found the vein of gloom in him and unexpectedly, pulled the coldness into her warmth? Don't get him wrong, Kylo still felt the gnawing hunger of his, growling to sink his teeth into her unexpected frame, which shined shadows onto his following as her heels clicked on the sidewalks, but was the lust and devotion, finally overcasting his flame of violence?

Killing her would be easy, child's play almost – she was pathetically graceful with her unknowing, never turning back to see who was mimicking her every move and never second-guessing coincidences for blatant stalking. She was perfect to keep as well, a picture-perfect doll who he could keep hidden behind a shard of glass so no danger can ever crack her porcelain – but Kylo didn't hold hostages, _he murdered._

A cat screeches in the alley behind him, splintering his elaborate fantasy into dust as her head moves towards the sound with wide eyes, but he is quick to cast himself into the shadows where she cannot see him. There's a temptation to just finish her now, he didn't have any of his tools but he had his bare hands and a brutal amount of strength to overthrow her, but as if he had hit a satisfactory conclusion, Kylo decided that he would indulge in the quiet of the night and watch the way she could come undone at the party, before he tore the life out of her soul.

Though, when he casually stayed behind a little further as she walked out of the train and onwards to her college campus in the dead of the midnight moon, he blended into the faces of all the other party-goers, who began to walk from their campus dorms and down the street, where the frat party vibrated the road with its overbearing music – he regretted not just kidnapping her in the heart of the city and taking her home.

"There you are!" She gasped after she had leaned against the campus gates only seconds before, to which he acted as if he didn't see her and kept walking, until she grasped onto his thick and pulsating wrist.

Though, Kylo had already known the shadows is where she now waited for him, upon the locking of their eyes and her tight grip around his skin, he still absorbed himself into the outstanding reverie of her pure and virtuous beauty beneath the blanket of the night's overcast. 

Perhaps, it would have proven better for his sanity had he never ripped open that plastic bag and fetched for the ringing phone of Alaska Black – but now that the girl in the contact photo is so much more tangible, all he needs to do is pull her further into the shadowy murk with him and beacon her closer into his menacing embrace. 

Her warmth is wrapped around his wrist tightly and her smile is a spark to his loin – her obliviousness to his intentions is only what makes it so much harder to keep from taking what he wants, from curling his own hand, the way she had done herself in the shower, around her neck, only he'd squeeze and watch that light flicker and die. 

"What are you doing?" He chuckled and glanced around their surroundings, "I almost didn't see you there."

She emerged from the shadows and pulled him closer into her own light, although the street lamp seemed to dull it with the fabricating mimicking it pounded across her mellow skin, "Did I scare you, Kylo Ren?" She asked, with a certain gleam in her cheery face.

Knowing what he could do to her, that he possessed the power to lure and wrap her around his own claws, had been enough to excite him initially – never once had Kylo Ren been in any danger of taking what was offered, but what most scares him in this new shift of reality is the way he wishes that her lively grip won't ever let go of his wrist.

"Most definitely." Kylo Ren answered honestly as he eyes the necklace on her neck and the silver strap of her purse, which hangs in the crook of her elbow.

She nods and laughs whilst her shoulders straighten in the brisk air of a Friday night, "Good." She chimes, then pointing down the street with her forefinger, "Are you ready to go?"

Neon lights flashed rhythmically through the tall, glossy windows and the freshly-cut lawn was littered with red cups along with strangely, random articles of clothing. It took everything in Kylo Ren when the girl, who had her fingers tightly interlocked with his, flashed an excited smile as they walked to the front door of the frat house, not to grimace with unease.

There was no reason for Kylo to be there, walking up the cobblestone path to a frat party with a young girl in his clasp – but he absorbed right in with the crowd, nobody suspected a thing. 

The music that came from inside was so loud that it made their skin tingle and both of their lungs feel like mush. The bass thumped in time with Kylo's heartbeat as though they were one, filling his bleak body from head to toe with music. A clump formed in Kylo's throat and he couldn't tell if that was due to the heavy chords or the gnawing hunger to snap her fingers with sudden nerves of her being so close. 

Over the roar of music, a distant, hazy chatter could be heard. He couldn't make out any words, but laughter rang in his ears and wouldn't seem to stop as he only tried to focus on his beloved's gravity pull, as she cling onto his arm and muttered in his ear, "Are your friends already here?"

His brown eyes flicker across the house of hundreds, if not – thousands, of college students. He didn't know a single soul here, unless it was the recognisable faces of the companions he had seen with Alaska Black, when he stalked her not so long ago. 

"I am not so sure." He turned to her and sighed with a small smirk etched upon the pale skin of his handsome face.

Kylo Ren could hear his heart pounding in his ears, vision tunnelling until it was black on the edges, but she was the focus in the middle. A phantom ache in his hands reverberated up his arms where her own dainty fingers brushed against as she lead him into the living room, where the people tended to bleed out of and move to the kitchen, where the punch was cold and the beer was shoved into melting ice.

She grabs two cans which sat on the sticky surface of a table that they walk by, one for her and one for him – although, he never drank on the job. 

"Wait – I totally forgot, what are you even majoring in?" She asked him as they sunk into the couch, after she had said multiple greetings to bland individuals, who she introduced the gorgeous and mysterious man by her side to, "Maybe, I know one of your classmates."

Kylo Ren thinks for a split second, his mind rushing back to Alaska Black and all of the textbooks which were sprawled around her messy floor, "Psychology." He says. 

Her bright face falls for a moment and the spark inside her eyes dwindle as she breathes, "Oh."

Internally, he scolds the thrilling laughter inside his darkness which enjoys the reaction to his recent escapade, "Do you know anyone else who majors in it?"

It's like a review for an author – only the reaction was from the one he loved and she didn't even know that she was sitting right beside the person who had taken her best-friend. 

"Y-Yeah," She sighs as her hand moves to the name upon her necklace – but as if she has shaken the sadness out of her with a nodding of the head and a meek smile, she ends the topic with, "But she's kinda... not talking to me at the moment."

They spoke for twenty three minutes exactly – Kylo was counting the seconds behind the dazzling vivacity of her lips which began to slur and slow as she kept sipping from her third drink, every-time she listened to him speak in return. 

There was something inexplicably beautiful about the structure of her whole body, Kylo watches the way her jaw tightens and moves as she breaks off for a second to talk to the _fourth_ intruder, who by the look of her dark hands which are clad in flecks of white, must be in her art course. 

Without a doubt, this woman is the most divine woman he has ever known – Kylo's heart sighs and sings every-time he is around her, delighting even the slow rumble of his hunger. The sinful man is struck with awe and pure admiration of all the alluring beauty that she is and she carries everywhere she goes. She's his crowning achievement, though he still fights with himself as to how to properly, _make her into his trophy._

"Kylo Ren?" She whispers beneath the roaring party – even though, she truely is the life of it all.

He turns his head to her and wraps his arm around the nape of her neck, just the way a loving boyfriend would, "Yes?"

She's an indelible marking of a remarkable woman, one with features so persuasive that it obviously didn't take long for his heart to grow an obsession, just by one weak glance at the contact photo in Alaska's phone. Kylo cannot seem to figure out how he hadn't seen her sooner, for she is the grace upon an ocean of melancholy – how had he submerged into the life of Alaska Black, her best-friend, but didn't see her once? 

She's beautiful in a flawed, accessible way – she doesn't abruptly stop the party but she does turn a few heads into her direction. There's a curious style to her, a great sense of high voltage to electrocute his addicted touch to a point where her vulnerable quality forges a strength against his obsolete, savage nature.

But somehow, it is her to be the one to tell him, "You are very strange."

He erupts into a brisk chuckling. _If only she knew just how strange he really was._

"Am I?" He asks her with a sarcastic tone and a hint of mischief in his eye.

They are so close, but she somehow shifts closer into the crook of his arm as if she was burrowing beneath his soft wings – although, he was more-so a _vulture,_ feeding and picking off her flowery innocence which is shamefully, growing in the dirt of this cruel world. 

"Yes." She hums.

Kylo Ren looks down to her and raises his brows in curt questioning, "And, why would that be?"

 _Could it be –_ the stalking, hunting, chasing, sneaking into her house, using her cutlery and personal items, going through her trash, stealing paints which smell faintly of her, using her own shampoo, burrowing his face into her sheets or what about him forming a collection of all of her dirty laundry, for that seems to be the only thing stained in the midst of her white purity? 

"I am not quite sure, just yet – perhaps, only time will tell." She answers, drawing him out of his mind purely by the devotion of her beaming grin. 

He mimics it, "Perhaps."

How had such a moral woman become the tremendously vital person to the immoral heart of his? Kylo Ren had never been interested in anyone enough to continue to lust for them after intercourse or their disembowelling. 

There is a warm and understanding, relationship between them growing and he can't help but rub his metaphorical claws together, closer to the heat as if it were a wintry storm and she was the last flame trickling against the wind. 

He can tell that she's drawn in by him too – and that's the most crazy part of it all, especially when she admits it, causing an almighty blow to his chest and defences. 

"Although..." She remarks, biting on her bottom lip before continuing, "I must admit that I am enticed by your strangeness and your... _charm."_

This world must be more mad than he had previously assumed, for now – Kylo Ren can't do anything but tremble for his beloved as she craves his guilty and unholy... _charm._

"My charm?" He replied whilst his brooding features fell partially, his eyes hopeful and awaiting further answers for the swirling bleak around her as she draws him into her clarity. 

The woman beneath Kylo Ren's wing, falters for a moment, her own mind drifting off to the deep voice of his as she wishes that she could rest her head against his broad chest and simply, listen to that tone of his vibrating behind the steady beat of his heart.

She nods and sighs with a creeping smile tugging on her rosy lips, which taste of bitter alcohol as she darts her tongue to lick the corner, "Yes – you are painfully attractive." She groans as if his handsomeness was tearing her apart, just the same as he was ruined by her.

Taken aback, Kylo Ren laughed nervously for a second, contorting his features in a way that awaited her pestering smile that made sure she was joking, but his face soon fell slowly as her words begin to sting something inside of him, awake – the emotion thrashes against him violently and with much demand. He felt utterly stunned, shocked and unsettled before her wide eyes of promise, but all together, they were like gasoline to his darkness.

"I-I am very captured by you too." He stuttered in a weak tone. 

Upon his own confession, in the midst of a roaring and raging party, where drinks fall to the floor, bodies intertwine and shake up the house, where Kylo and her sit comfortably and distantly, upon the grimy couch – she can't help but think that where they sat, was the life raft in the middle of a gruelling wasteland of intoxicated spectacles, although, Kylo Ren seemed to be her kaleidoscope of a lucid dream.

"I can tell." She replies in a soft tone, the same way her hand feels when it cups his cheek. 

His stomach churns. The hunger raging louder and more painfully than it ever has before.

"I'd love to paint your beauty, maybe add you to my collection, one day..." She whispered into his eyes and as if she was filled with enchantment, the heat of her breath upon his face putting him into a spell, "If you'd let me?"

If life was a painting, his would be a blank slate of a canvas which had been left out in the wind, to only rot in the soot. She would paint him with sweetness, carving perfection into his flawed morality. She'd add colourful strength to his bloodstained hands, creating a vision of fate, not just becoming her heart on a plate – he's crumbling inside. 

He nodded in her grip, "I'd let you do anything to me."

She leans into his darkness with an illuminating glow of a halo around the crown of her head – Kylo Ren cannot believe what is happening, he must have died days ago and this was some kind of Heaven, but if that were true, he didn't belong in this angel's arms, he wasn't the one her lips were supposed to lay upon. 

They share a lingering and unhurried kiss and she can feel the way his lips tremble and smile against her's, leaving her to let out a soft sigh of contentment. 

It's everything and more, from what he had expected her tender and rosy mouth to feel like. The party continues to vibrate and sparkle around them, but upon this couch, with her slowly moving further into his lap, he can't help but feel at absolute peace – for the first time, in forever.

The days spent longing after her, had been worth more than the times he had spent stalking his victims, only for the thrill of the hilt of his knife being embedded into their heart's – but this kiss... it was exciting, nerve-wracking, exhausting and wonderful as her tongue tried to blaze his soul to life.

Kylo Ren wants nothing more than to whisper just how much he loves her, into the openness of her mouth, but as she makes his body feel incredibly weak, he does nothing but deepen the kiss as her hands twine into the strands of his long, dark hair and tugs with a certain longing, fuelling her brittle bones, which he could easily snap.

He can feel the heat and desire underneath her kiss, the fire between them smouldering just as it always does, but now his kiss is tinged by something else, something serene and sweet. She whispers his name between kisses and feels Kylo's embrace tighten when she does until the space between them is nonexistent, their bodies pressed as close as they can be while still clothed, as her drink sits forgotten on the table and his can is left unopened in the crook of the couch. 

Kylo trails kisses along her cheek to her ear and moans softly only a hint of the words he could tell, "You don't know how you make me feel." She whimpers as he nips the flesh above her silver necklace, "You don't know what you're doing to me."

She shivers a little at the way he utters such divine words only for her to hear in the middle of such a crazy and boisterous, celebration – deep and throaty and filled with such emotion. If only he knew that she knew exactly what she was doing to him, she could feel him stiffen beneath the warmth of her opened thighs around him, she could taste the passion upon his tongue.

But that didn't stop her from falling away from the party completely, now oblivious to the untrained eyes of the intoxicated student's, who simply didn't care enough to spare a second glance at them – as she said, "Show me then." She panted, twisting her fingers in his hair, "Show me what I do to you, Kylo Ren."

Kylo Ren's hands stray from her waist and he grips her tightly as he leans his forehead against hers. Both of them are breathing heavily and she lets out a breathless laugh. 

Kylo's brown eyes look deeply into hers and they are filled with a blessed poison which ignites into desire as she trails her fingers down his neck and to his broad chest.

Then, he's surging forward and kissing her again, harder this time, and she moans her ecstasy into his mouth. His tongue prods at her lips until she opens her mouth to him and they kiss fiercely, but all at once, his hands move to the back of her neck and the impulse to squeeze what is left in her lungs out, is too prominent in such a tantalising moment.

There's an inner storm wrecking his soul from within and calming it was the key to fixing this colossal mess, Kylo had to get rid of her and his hunger was telling him to do it now – but he doesn't have the strength to do it.

The corners of his occupied lips tug down as if a string was sewn into the skin, only to then knot around an anchor which drops as fast as his crying stomach does. There's a lace of strife to his conflict but with a tangible hint of taunt, with every fibre of his cruel body, he can't help but continue to bask in the starvation, purely for the memory of keeping her upon his clean plate.

What was happening to him? He needs to get rid of her – but he simply won't. _He needs to kill something right now!_ He needs to remind his gruelling darkness that the listeria is still within his strength, he needs to prove his worthy – no matter how grand she may be, she won't be the one to burn that darkness out of him. He wants to snap her neck, but he won't, so he must snap someone else's instead. 

She pulls her voyage away in the middle of his colossal, inner storm, "I don't even know why we are here." She utters in their hidden reality upon the couch, nudging the back of her head to the exit with an excited smile, "Let's leave."

He swallows roughly, sudden panic rising in his chest and leaving the hunger to flood into his blood with an act of vengeance, "Leave?" He gulps, his eyebrows furrowing as his hands begin to shake around her shoulder-blades, her dress being the softest of silk but it isn't enough to stop what is shredding him apart inside. 

She nods and bites her lip in the way that she knows, will always leave him wanting more, "Come back to mine." She cooed, as if it was an everlasting vow.

"I–" He stutters.

_He can't. He knows that he won't be able to stop himself when he gets there._

"Please?"

He will kill her. He will snap her neck. Cut her deep. Watch her bleed out – _and then, sob over her dead body._

He shakes his head, his voice sounding the weakest it has ever been, "I can't."

Her face and body stiffens immediately, as if her beauty was truely made of stone as her brisk grin falls and leaves only a line of execrate in the place where his devotion sat. 

There's a sudden tension in the air where their lust once lingered in and the suspense of her silence is like watching a glass fall off the side of the table and awaiting the sound of shattering. 

But then, she shakes her head quickly and huffs a deep breath as she gets off his lap and stands between his opened legs, with her fingernails embedding into the skin of her palms, "Right." She chortled with eyes of scolding, "You can't." She repeated.

Though the party is extremely loud, the pair of them can't help but feel as if they are being smothered by an awkward silence as they stand off in an uncertain stare. 

Kylo's completely paralysed by her, and time won't fly but instead, seems to stop completely. He wants to reach out for her before the blood seeps from the cuts of her palms, or lick the crimson off himself – but he simply doesn't move or say anything, for he knows that the howling void inside his heart will take over and do what it craves so tenderly.

He is no expert in the field of love, but the two of them are more akin to flint and striker than to milk and honey. Only, he was the sticky honey that she had fallen into, which he had left out as a trap for her sweetness, but now that she's drowning in him, he merely wants to pull her out before he kills her.

There's a hint of sadness in her eyes. There's a midsummer shine of annoyance for her actions and his defence, but as she shakes her head in disappointment, once again, she closes her deep eyes and mumbles beneath her breath, as her shoulders cave in, "I'm going to go and get another drink."

And just like that, she had escaped his nectar. 

But old tendencies don't die fast. Addictions don't just flee after you have thrown the source away. She was still there in the party, she was still so close, yet so far away – and like a fool who had been stricken with love, he waited for her to return, after-all, she had left her purse by his thigh.

An hour passed. She never came back with a cold drink in her hands and never returned into the jittering of his hands, which turned white-knuckled around the silver strap of her purse. 

_Old habits die hard_ – he shoved it onto his lap and searched through it. He found nothing out of the ordinary for a female her age, _apart from the flip-knife._

He couldn't help but chuckle to himself. The silver blade in her purse would have no reward of protection to the bounty of her obliviousness – she was hopeless, his beloved if ever given the chance to be met with someone else as dangerous as him, would never win a fight with such a mediocre tool such as this one. But at least, she was still weary. 

_Yes – old tendencies do die slow,_ he thought to himself as he got up to search for her. 

Where does one draw the definitive line between hunter and stalker? He thought that he was doing her a favour, when he protested to her enticing request – for if he accepted, he knew that she would be the one painted red tonight, _she_ would be the one, added to _his_ collection. _  
_

He still loved her, couldn't she tell?

There may be a war going on in his mind, but Kylo Ren can't keep playing these silly games. He must keep his darkness under control, it's the least he could do for her – he must find means to get rid of the wretched hunger, he needs to move on from the idea of her curled up in her own blood, and picture someone else to torture during the day, only to curl up against her heart at night. 

Hunter, stalker, user, defiler. He's all that, more and less – but when he eventually finds her, huddled up at the back of the kitchen, he smiles at her own smile, believing that in the glory and glow of her's, he can forget about the hunger, so long that she is in his sight – but when he realises that her grin isn't directed to him and that it isn't his neck which she whispers into, he immediately sets up his snares once again, he sorts through his knives and he clenches his jaw as the fury builds in the darkness, more prominent as ever.

 _"Let's leave."_ He can see her whisper into the golden curls of the man's hair.

Old tendencies don't seem to die at all, when it comes to the Devil himself – and it definitely still claws at his jet-black-heart and resides beneath the promise to keep her safe, for as he follows them out of the party and books a cab for himself in a race to get to her apartment before they do.

Kylo can't help but promise to his own void of worshipping, that he will most definitely and in the most vicious way possible... 

_Kill Matty Declan._


	8. SEVEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!  
> This is only a short fanfic which I wrote in the span of a couple of days, so if you are interested in reading similar work but much-much-much longer, I suggest that you check out my Wattpad account, @Stylesdove   
> or leave a comment if I should start posting on here haha, thank you again!

The drive is, _as expected,_ treacherous, and the orchestra of strings currently strumming through the speakers, doesn't help the ever-present and scorching, rage which is sharpening all of his defences and attacks. His fists are clenched tight, his menacing soul is smirking in the shadowy murk of his sinister intentions. 

He's struck with a criminal streak, one that has never been stopped nor has he ever been sprung with surprise – he never does this, he plans ahead and he maps his killings to the finest of details, but with just the glance of Matty Declan's hand reaching for her lower back, Kylo Ren had already combusted with the growl of a hunt, ready to pursue without tracking, ready to pounce with claws sharp and motivation, _haunting._

It's a hot and long drive in the back of the taxi and the driver glances in the mirror at Kylo's dangerous eyes and scowl with timid weary behind the sheer thin glass between him and the monster in his backseat – who still pays him fairly for his service, before sauntering out of the cab and sprinting to her apartment, with her purse still wrapped around his white knuckles.

Kylo Ren isn't even dressed for the occasion and his tools are out of his hands, but he will make it work as he tears her kitchen drawer open and pulls out the sharpest knife of the bunch, watching the way his morality disappears with one glance in the reflection of the sharp silver. 

He's in his usual slacks and his shirt sleeves are rolled up, the image of a relaxing Friday night gone in only the blink of an eye – he hides in the shadows of her apartments, he loiters and awaits her arrival with such a pathetic creature to demise her beauty. 

With a heart slowly and painfully shattering, even a thin layer of tears rose above the horrific gleam in the browns of his eyes – the black of his pupils dilated with a gnawing starvation for his next meal, which she was unknowingly, bringing to him on a silver plate. 

He's unimpressed. He's jealous. Suddenly his mind is rewinding back to the time he wanted nothing more than to slit the throat of his childhood friend's brand new dog, which barked all night and escaped from their white-picket-fence home, from habit of being in a shelter for the first three years of it's life – and the day that Kylo Ren had finally plucked the courage to ask to come over for the third day in a row that week, fully intending to put the dog out of its misery, ultimately it was the school bus which had hit the dog on the way home and done what he couldn't. 

He was lucky that she always had a habit of taking the train instead of taking the safer options of life, for he had a total of fifteen minutes ahead of her arrival. He screeched in her living room to let off some steam, flinging all the decorations off the surface of her vanity and onto the tiles in her bathroom and punching his fists through the walls. 

White knuckles, now covered in blood – he didn't lick off the crimson, for he was savouring the parching of his tongue for his next meal. Kylo once again, allowed the darkness to swallow him whole, although it was the ruthlessness and sociopathic traits which flowed through his veins, calming him in the midst of an almighty clash ahead. 

He loved her, more than anyone could ever love – initially, he tried to purge himself out of this inappropriate longing, sternly reminding himself of what he truely is and what the indulging of his heart, craves... and although, her light was slowly cradling him, he knew that he would now, forever do anything in his power to keep her. 

_Which means, eliminating the competition._

There is no anger in his heart for her – she was just hurt and trying to make him jealous, for she loved him too, that had to be it, _right?_

For all his beloved's stubbornness and youthful pride, she was inherently breakable but Kylo's here to pick her up and tenderly, put her back together – he will always be there to shield the forgiving light in her lovely eyes, forever growing stronger in the scent of her enticing. 

_Oh_ , how he had allowed himself to let in the serpent of his compassionless mind, the evil that slithers and struggles so desperately to be given free rein, but for now, he was the one in control.

He watches them from inside her studio, the way she brings him into her living-room, which sits right outside and conjoins to the kitchen and foyer. He saunters in the darkness of her own space, sniffing the paint of her passion only to absorb the way she hadn't second-guessed the fact that her apartment was left unlocked nor the way her blankets, which are always folded, had been thrown idly to the floor. 

Matty Declan looks to be in one of his dazes, most likely high on whatever drug he had taken at his own birthday party, which he had ditched – but who wouldn't leave their own celebration just to be close to that angel?

Though he has been cursed off his course, he still has his wits in the middle of his battle and as he presses send on the message, he is delighted to hear a ding and a gasp from the other room. 

_Ah –_ the benefit of keeping Alaska Black's phone around. The cheat of a reply to a thousand of _unanswered_ messages, begging for _answers._

The illumination of the phone, cascades onto her face as she picks it up from the kitchen table, while Matty Declan sits in the corner of her couch. 

"Oh." She chokes, her eyes immediately filling with water. Her heart beats incredibly loud in her own ears as she reads the message from her missing friend, completely forgetting about Matty and all the things she wanted to do to him.

She pants and holds a hand to her chest, to try and slow the beat as she calls to him, but she's already making her way to the door, on her way to the location which _Kylo_ had sent her to go find _Alaska,_ "I-I have to go, you can make yourself at home or whatever, I just have to go do something!"

"What?" Matty Declan swivels his body around, confusion evident on his dazed face as he watches her slam the door behind her, leaving him _alone_ in the confining of her city apartment.

"Where are you going?" He practically slurs to only himself, before rolling his eyes and searching the cracks of her couch for the T.V remote. 

Fires of fury and hatred were smouldering in the small narrowed eyes as Kylo Ren weighed the pros and cons of the various and creative means available to him for exacting revenge but the moment she fled the apartment, he smirked to the quiet as he sauntered up to his prey.

The first time he killed someone, the first time he'd felt the warm slickness of blood covering his hands, the first time he'd knelt over a dead body and _grinned,_ he'd been filled with a sense of purpose. He'd made a real difference, but getting rid of Matty Declan and taking the leap for her, would cause the greatest shift in his world, for the better. _She was his and he was her's._

Kylo Ren is the greatest serial killer of the city. He is the silent hunter looming in the night, ready to strike when his prey least expect it. His darkness hovers over him like morning fog, clouding his judgments in the most sinister but delicious ways. His soul deceives him whenever it wills. He sees a threat but his hunger sees game. 

He slowly emerged out of the shadows of her studio, the anger brooding in his tense limbs as he reaches for the kitchen knife which is tucked into the back looping of his leather belt. 

Matty Declan is unsuspecting of the tall and merciless man standing behind him, even when the silver of his weapon, shines and glimmers a reflection from the T.V screen, which he switches on with an exasperated sigh.

He could do it right now. Kylo Ren could just lean slightly over and slit Matty's throat, end the threat between him and his beloved, once and for all – but no, Kylo likes the thrill of the game.

In only one swift motion, Kylo Ren grits his fingers into the golden locks of Matty's hair and twists at the same time as he pulls, throwing the young man over the edge of the couch and embedding the silver knife into the crook of his shoulder – nowhere close to hitting the delicate arteries in his neck, but close enough to ensure a painful wail and a tremendous amount of blood to spit out of the gash. 

"She's mine!" Kylo Ren cursed into the night, his spit falling onto the petrified face of Matty Declan as he cried and tried to crawl away from the intruder. It doesn't take long for the tears to out-bleed the crimson in his neck and the pleads to begin, to which Kylo Ren smirks at as if it was music to his ears. 

There is no guilty bone in Kylo Ren's body, there is no soul to bare witness to the immorality of his sins, who had hissed and chortled at the way, he had so quickly made Matty sink to his knees and howl for sparing. 

He kicked and ensured bruises on the pale flesh of the boy before him – he was nothing more than that, _a boy..._ what did she see in him!?

Matty tried to block his blows, but Kylo Ren was more skilled and the drugs in Matty's blood was making his reflexes slow. Kylo twirled the silver dagger in his hands, catching it mid air by the hilt and dropping to his knees over the torso of his prey and stabbing it into his other shoulder.

"She's mine!" He bellowed into the boy's face. 

Matty whimpers, as the snot and tears flood down his face and into the parting of his quivering mouth as he tries to lean as far as he can away from Kylo who weighs him down against the hardwood floors. He's not just _quivering,_ he's shaking like a flag in a hurricane. 

Kylo brings up the tip of the knife, where scarlet falls off from in beautiful droplets and trails the sharpness over Matty's jawline, captivated by the way his eyes roll in his head as the boy cries to the sensation, a fresh line of drool trickling down his chin as he groans, at the absolute worst of his terror. 

"W-Who?" Matty sobs beneath Kylo, hit teeth clattering against each-other in the most pleasing way. 

Kylo practically growls, like the monster he is, "You know who!"

The man _sobs,_ his eyes closing briefly as he shakes his head. Kylo scowls, trailing the tip of the knife, right over the pulsating jugular – just one jab, and he would be lifeless. He presses the metal against that jumping pulse-point and sneers. Matty is straining away as much as he can, but Kylo only enjoys the fear in the teary eyes, he grins to the sound of his whimpers. 

"The girl? I don't even know who she is..." Matty exclaims, holding his hands up to the cuts in his shoulders as he stutters, "I'm only here cause s-she said she knew where Alaska was, she has her necklace and everything."

For the very first time, his victim had surprised Kylo Ren. 

Kylo merely flinches and furrows his brows as he holds the knife closer to the pudgy flesh beneath it, "She's not Alaska's best-friend?" 

Matty whimpers again, but he doesn't blink. He holds Kylo's gaze like it's all he has left to hold onto as he shakes his head again, chest heaving. The motion causes the pointed ridge of the silver blade in Kylo's tight hand to slice the tender flesh of his top lip, open and Matty yelps at the sting. 

Kylo Ren smiles, but he needs answers behind the weary of his eyes. 

"What?" Matty sucks a sharp breath inwards, "No – Alaska didn't like anyone, she basically only hung out with me." He exclaims, his eyes tearing from Kylo and then to his own reflection in the blade below his chin.

Confusion flooded Kylo's system as if the blood beneath his nails was laced with disorientation and hallucinations, seeming as if it had seeped through all his pores and rushed into his raging bloodstream, to cause him to have a bewildering mirage which his own mind was creating. 

_It didn't make sense_ – Alaska Black was her best-friend, she wore her name around her neck, Alaska's phone had her contact and her photo.

Kylo shakes his head, the knife now, slightly quivering too, in his painful grip. 

"And who are you to Alaska Black?" He demands, curling his other hand into the fabric of Matty's collar and using it to pick him slightly up, only to shove him forcefully back into the hardwood.

Matty's eyes scrunch closed and his mouth opens as a mighty cry erupts from his chest when the lump slowly rises on the back of his skull, "I'm Alaska's boyfriend!" He sobs, then tearing his hand away from his shoulders to point to the couch, "Look, check her phone. That girl gave it to me at the party and said that Alaska had been staying at her house all this time."

This hadn't been the first time that one of his victims had tried to distract him, but it was the first time Kylo Ren's curiosity had gave into the plea. Nothing made sense. Nothing at all – and as he glared with a warning to the boy, Matty let out a sigh of relief as Kylo's weight shifted above him, only to tear his vocal cords when Kylo Ren reached for his outstretched hand and embedded the knife through it and then straight into the floor _._

With an ominous smile, Kylo stands and watches him for a little while, whilst he heaves his breaths in and tries to gravitate himself before the perplexity of the situation, carries him away. Kylo watches the boy break down even further, watches him start to hyperventilate. His face is going a little blue. 

But when Kylo Ren eventually gives in and trudges to the couch to retrieve a phone, he can't help but recognise the case – it was the one that was hidden beneath her bed that night, when he hid beneath it.

The cruel man simply shakes his head again, eyes flickering briefly to the ceiling like he's begging even _God_ for help as he clicks the lock-screen on to reveal a photo of Alaska Black and her boyfriend, _Matty Declan._

 _The boy spoke the truth_ – does that mean that... his beloved is a liar? Who's phone does he have then?

Kylo Ren finally, breaks – closing his eyes, squeezing them shut as he practically crushes the phone in his pensive grip, the sound of glass shattering to the hitched breathing of his victim, who lays behind him.

"P-Please..." The boy whimpers softly and at first, Kylo didn't suspect anything from it – not until he heard the unforgettable sound of a life being cut short and the splattering of blood trickling all around him.

This apprehension is his challenger to the darkness, which growls to slay the intruder behind him. The only way out is to order his confused brain to function, to demand solutions instead of this crazy-making, circling of sudden anxiety. 

Kylo Ren's breathing quickens as he watches the silhouette move in the reflection of the T.V, the void in his chest layering up the defences and preparing for war, but as soon as he hears her sweet voice, those high walls crash down and fall around his trembling feet. 

_"I knew you wouldn't resist my offer."_

He turns ever-so-slowly, and gulps at the scene, set out so perfectly before him. It resembles something out of her beautiful paintings – the obsessive amount of red added to the scheme of her, standing tall above the dead body of Matty Declan, kitchen knife held in her delicate hands which are more use to the wood of a paintbrush. 

The effect is almost instantaneous, she flutters her eyes up to him and stares at Kylo with the same innocent glimmer which she had, back upon his lap in the middle of the frat party – but surely, nobody is innocent when they hold onto the dripping, bloody knife which they had just used to slice open the neck of a boy. 

Kylo's chest is heaving, and his face is a worrying colour, but never-less, she looks at him with a certain, _admiration._

His confusion and disorientation swirls around him and all at once, it feels as if the world is sinking beneath his feet and pulling him down into the deepest depths of Hell. _This cannot be happening, this cannot be real –_ he chants over and over in his mind as he lets the sight absorb his sanity.

His throat feels incredibly coarse and he tries to swallow, but it doesn't stop him from stuttering, "Y-You just killed him..."

In his many years, Kylo Ren had never – not once, been afraid... but right now, in this very moment as she stands before him with the sharp dagger in her hand, the fear within him, tortures his guts, churns his stomach into tense cramps and brings a nausea to his ultimate focus. Terror engulfs his evil conscience, knocking all other intentions aside as it overwhelms his darkness to a point where even the void's claws, are held up in defence.

His beloved rolls her eyes, much to his shock and throws her head back with a groan, "That's nothing worse compared to all that you have done." She sneered, the innocence in her outstanding eyes, disappearing with a dark glow.

Her words caused waves of nausea that added to his circling misery. An overwhelming sense of stupefaction flooding into his system in a harsh strike threatening a tsunami. It hit him hard causing Kylo to swallow his spit but his throat kept clenching.

"I don't understand..." He chokes, the phone continuing to crack in his grip and as she flickers her eyes to his white knuckles, she can see the blood dripping to the floor from the cuts the fibre caused to him.

She hummed a quick breath of laugher, trying to suppress the sadistic smirk that was erupting into her perfect features as she put her hand on her hit, making sure not to slice open the thin fabric of her dress with the knife against it. 

"You know, Kylo Ren –" She cooed, holding her other hand into her eyes and watching the way the T.V light enhanced the scarlet glow, which she loved, _all too well –_ She gazed back to Kylo shortly after, "You might have to be the most intelligent stalker I have ever had the pleasure to watch."

Kylo Ren's handsome face stiffened and he sucked a sharp breath through his nose whilst his cheeks shook – the man didn't know who he had been messing with all along, _the wolf in sheep's clothing_ , and it only made her feel more powerful as she smirked to his dismay.

"You knew?" He whispered as his world not only sucked him down, but threw him back up and ensured that he would pay for his sins, in the most horrible way.

The love of his life, the beacon to his darkness, sways her way over and her heels click over the lifeless body of Matty Declan as she corners him in, as he would do to his own victims. 

"All along." She breathes onto his trembling face, then she grabs a hold of his thick wrist and snatches the phone out of his bloodied hand, uncaring of the smear upon her own fingers.

She flickers her dazzling orbs back into his dark eye-line, although, it seems all along, she was the shine of a fool's gold in a darkened cave – the same one he had lived in all along, searching for her _imitated_ light. 

Yes – Kylo Ren was a fool... but he was also a fool in deep, un-confessional love.

Her lips speak the words he had dreaded the moment she had arrived, "In-fact... I have been watching you, longer than you have been watching me."

She drops the shattered phone to the floor and he flinches at the sound as she raises her knife to his cheek, grazing the sharpness to the softness of his porcelain skin.

It aroused something in the deepest parts of his soul – to feel what his victims had endured all along, but it wasn't because of his sick hunger, it was because it was _her_ who held the knife. It was his _love_ , who made him fear _death._

"This isn't possible." He shook his head against the sharpness of her weapon, his own, still embedded into Matty's pale hand, "You're not like me. You're too pure, too innocent, too–"

 _She snapped –_ like a match being struck on gravel and thrown into fuel.

"That's what I wanted you to see!" She screamed into his face, her eyes shifting and showing him the _darkness_ she truely had in the perpetual bliss of her heart.

But then, that havoc is rid from her tone and she chuckles to the hesitancy in his blown eyes, "It's no fun if there's no surprise, and by the look of your gorgeous face... I think that your shock is truely going to be the most grand painting I have ever made."

A slice burns through the flesh of his cheekbone and all the way to his tense jaw – Kylo Ren hisses at the pain, but it isn't anything that he is not use to... he has had worse, but shamelessly, he knows he would let her do anything to him – anything but, _break his heart._

A blackness submerges the two of them into its chaotic ink, but the tension swirls and withdraws his feet to stand before her, no longer trembling, for he can still see the hint of lust, exploding in the grandeur of her eyes.

He swallows roughly and suddenly, it all makes sense – she was just like him. Could it be possible that they truely were made for each-other? Had whatever force in the Universe, given him a prize for all of his efforts – a shadowed prize, just like him?

He can't help the elation in his gaze as he lifts his large hand to her knife and it proves his theory correct, when she merely lets him do it as she pulls it away slowly, only to for him to then wipe the blood from his jaw and suck on his long finger. 

"Is that your muse?" He said around the sweetness of his own scarlet desire, _"Fear?"_

She furrows her brows to the sudden shift of power, for no longer, is Kylo Ren beneath her but his brutality is sitting as high as her own as she peers to the blood which is caught in the corner of his, oh-so-inviting, lips.

"Isn't that what motivates you?" She whispers as she clenches her hand around the hilt of her weapon, in weak attempts to remain still on the surface – even though beneath her facade, her devotion for the man in her apartment, is burning an everlasting flame. 

He chuckles to himself and shakes his head, "No – I find that the hunt is the most exhilarating part." He says honestly, for there is no reason to keep secrets anymore, when both of their demons are beginning to shake hands of introducing. 

It is bewildering – how hadn't he had seen the real her all along? She truely was the most precious and surprising part of his cruel world. 

She lets him move away and watches with careful eyes as he saunters to Matty Declan's body upon the floor, "Amazing." She utters to herself as she watches him slice his knife out of Matty's hand, smirking at the way the crimson falls from his own silver.

His jaw is tight and his eyes lack emotion, just the way they always would. But right now, against the fragility of his worst nightmare – his sins being told, for some awful reason, he's not as cautious as he would usually presume. 

She's like looking in the mirror, only her heart is something that he doesn't wish to spit upon – but rather cradle.

The realisation doesn't hurt his darkness like he thought it would. Kylo feels almost numb. But at least, he's not scared of her finding him out anymore, it's almost peaceful actually in the crisp air of her apartment, but that isn't what litters goosebumps over his flesh – It is her gaze that is the cause of a warming rapture in his chest. 

She tilts her head and in the metaphorical reflection of his own monster, he can also feel that same rapture in her chest. 

She cleared her throat before she said the words she had been cautioning, in the back of her mind as she crept closer to his tall stance over Matty Declan, "You know, back at that party, I never lied to you, Kylo Ren..."

His eyes mystify like a lively sunset before a deadly night, a kind of dark that helps the brown and gold blossom across the pools of his fidelity for his lover, who he once thought was a white rose, only to discover that even those flowers have sharp thorns and a dark shadow.

They stood there, quite soundless for so long as they stared to one another, waiting for the first battle-move to take place... and it didn't take long for Kylo Ren to make the incredible leap. 

There was a fine line between teasing and torture and she had always bordered on the line of violence, for she had never met her match – and yet, here he was, smashing his lips against her own as his large hands grab her waist, moving her hips in a rhythm matching the beat of his barbaric and savage heart. 

And it struck her suddenly as his tongue eloped her own with an insistent dominance – that Kylo Ren was truely fuelled on power and danger, just the same as she was deep down, only in this case as he slammed her into the wall, she knew that she would let him hold all the power over her, _just for this short and breathtaking moment._

She gasps when he bites her bottom lip and Kylo Ren only chuckles into the heat of her mouth – which beats the taste of his favourite crimson. She allows him to pull her closer, both of their knives falling to the floor in sacred harmony. 

The veins are poking out of the arms that hold her against the wall and when he pulls away from her lips, he has an enraged spark flickering in the darkness of his stare as then suddenly, he yanks her hair back, forcing her head to smack against the wall. 

She can feel the pull of disorientation in the throb of her skull and the corners of her eyes blur but he is always her main focus, to which she chuckled at menacingly. 

Kylo Ren sucks a sharp breath inwards at her traitorous beauty for the Devil must be living in her skin – but as his hands tingle at her waist, he narrows his eyes and quickly flips her over, so her charming grin is flush against the wall. 

He pulls her arms around her back and pins them against her by merely thrusting his hips forwards and keeping her in place as he takes the opportunity to swipe her hair to one side with his bleeding hand and sniff the flowery scent of her skin, to which he moans loudly at. 

She can feel his hands slide so _wondrously_ down her frame, for he hand been needing this moment since the very first time he had laid his eyes upon the phone, which she had set up in Alaska Black's purse in the nightclub on the same night which he had killed her – and since the very first moment she had laid her sinful eyes upon him, as she watched the brittle second he caught eyes of Alaska Black on the day he went looking for his next target, which much to the whimpering girl's dismay, wasn't her as she watched him for so long in the shadows, _so she swapped to the light._

And to her delight, he finally found her after she had spent so much time spent watching him.

He bunched the material of her dress up and over her waist, revealing the laced underwear which she had kept hidden in the back of her drawer, away from his prying eyes. 

She could practically feel him smirking against the aroused flesh of her neck, as suddenly, the palm of his hand collides with her cheeks – to which she yelped at and smashed her trembling body further against the wall.

But as Kylo Ren's desire absorbed her weak sounds, she smirked against the wall to his sudden distracted state and took the shaking of his hands at the hem of her underwear, for the right moment to shift positions and flip herself over and slide down the wall to the belt buckle he wore.

He gasped low as her hands snapped to his leather belt and began to undo the clasping, to which he shivered at the sound of the leather being swiped through his belt loops and thrown against the floors with a loud crack in the air which began to fill with the sounds of their longing breaths. 

She knew her tricks – she was as good at her crafts as he was. She grabbed his attentive length, slightly surprised at the girth of his devotion but her own heat pulsated at the sight. She bobbed down quickly and took him whole, to which he choked on a moan and his hands fell against the wall behind her to keep him standing.

It was everything that he had dreamt about and more – her tongue swirled around his member, playing with him in the most sensitive and warm way imaginable. 

One rough hand of his left the wall, which the blood smeared upon as beautifully as her paint would on a bare canvas, and he tangled it into her hair, pulling it tauntingly and earning a vibrational moan around his length. 

She looked up at him through her lashes and his chin trembled at the way her mascara ran down her perfect cheeks and mixed into the droplet of drool around him. 

"Fuck –" He rasped heavily, his breathing erratic in his movements as he began to thrust into her throat, "– You're so fucking beautiful." He praised his _lover._

He pushed himself into the back of her throat in a swift movement, her gag reflex acted up a bit as he began to pick up his speed, which only increased his pleasure.

She wasn't bothered by the primal urges bursting forth from himself, remarkably, it only turned her on more than anything had ever before. She knew it all along, but the way his teeth embedded into his bottom lip as he took the lead, truely showed that he was _a monster._

Her saliva only began building up as he yanked on her hair harder and rougher, her blown eyes still connected to his animalistic hollow ones of brown.

But then all at once, when his breathing began to chasten and his thrusts began to loose rhythm, Kylo Ren pulled out of her warm and soft mouth and yanked her body back to standing by a violent tug of her hair. 

He stared at her for a brisk second, obviously enchanted by her attraction once more as if that was the poison to his wickedness – but she merely broke the elated tension by pressing her lips back onto his, forcing him to taste the true tang of himself.

He moaned into her mouth once more, deepening the kiss and sucking on her bottom lip reverently, as if his life depended on leaching out all of her desire before it made his darkness hallow out like a black hole in a galaxy. 

One second his hands are feverishly kneading her breasts, the next, one of his grip is wrapped tightly around her neck, just the way she liked it – _just the way she had shown him in the shower._

Her airway was obstructed, but that didn't stop her from curling her own fingers around his own neck whilst they continue to fight for dominance with their tongues. 

Hand still on her throat, he kissed her savagely, drawing blood from the cut his own teeth had made. He used his last bit of oxygen to groan, the whiteness of his face turning purple – _her blood was the best he had ever tasted._

Whilst cutting off the blood to his brain, she walks him into the room to the side, which was her art studio, to which he trips over the tarp upon the floor and pulls her down with him by removing his hand and yanking it back into her hair. 

Now straddling him on the crackling sheet of her blue tarp, the easel of her's stands tall behind him as she begins to taunt him by running her hands along the toned muscle of his chest, eventually peeling the fabric of his shirt off of him, ripping the buttons off as she does so.

Kylo Ren can't help but imagine her dead neighbour's _– from across the street, who had the perfect view into her studio from his own apartment –_ lifeless eyes watching the pair as she pulled her own dress over her head and flicked it aside as she rolled her hips on his member, which was still sprung from the opening of his pants. 

But soon, those pants are gone too and then it is just him and her, their naked flesh and the tremendous beats of their blood-thirsty hearts, beneath the starry glow that the city brings into the darkness of her art studio. 

"Kylo Ren?" She speaks, just as she begins to sink onto him. 

He howls as her most intimate warmth embraces him, his hands curling around her hips as he glances into the dilated pupils of her eyes. They are both lost with only a flicker of a gaze that laid upon each of their murderous souls, which somehow slowed time into a stretched out continuum that even made the blood of her veins pause until her heart began to beat thunderously once more, bringing her back to prosperous life before his soulful browns. 

"Yes, love?"

She smiled to him – that perfect smile that first drew him in.

"You really are, _a lady killer."_ She said, referring to his undeniable handsomeness, which had allured her in as dangerously as she had also enticed him into her dainty grip. 

The corners of Kylo Ren's lips turn up slightly and very briefly but it doesn't go unnoticed by her, after all, he knows her inside and out by now. He brings a hand to her neck again and tugs her gently forward to push their mouths back together, bitten lips moving frantically over bitten lips and tongues licking shyly into one another's mouths. 

She runs her thumb down the cut of Kylo's jaw and cheek, opening the wound once more and earning a shiver to run up his spine as he bleeds onto her fingers, her core clenching around him at the metallic smell.

Their spirits wait in the dark quietly as their hunger screams and indulges into the satisfaction that builds in their veins as she begins to move her hips upon him. Kylo Ren breathes a little desperately. He's got sweat glistening off of his chest and forehead, got bruises starting to form along his neck. She loves the sight – it's something that could even make her artistry jealous.

Her breath catches and Kylo loses it, breaking into a steady rhythm until her gorgeous breasts bounced with each of his movements below her, beckoning and begging to be paid attention to as her skin flushed. She makes unashamed whiny noises in the back of her throat but cries loudly and grips onto the easel behind him, knocking some wooden paintbrushes to the floor around them as she does so. 

_This must be where Heaven truely is, in her studio which smells of nothing but paint, blood and lust –_ Kylo thinks as the fire that burns down his limbs, are goosebumps brought on by pleasure which rise along his skin. 

She's finally in his claws, she's under his fingernails where they hold desperately. She's inside his chest, filling all his empty spaces – warming his cold heart.

Their desire and devotion, builds and builds until no longer can either of them hold onto it anymore, the same as all their dangerous secrets – and as they both float and moan into the elation that their climaxes bring, the hunger is finally... _satisfied._

He feels limp, weak, but totally and endlessly electric as he flutters down from his high and lays his head down upon the tarp, which has multiple brushes now folding into the waves of the material.

And as the elation began to settle upon their dusted bones, she watched the way he fluttered his brown eyes closed, taking her time to take in his own, undeniable, beauty...

"Let me paint you." She whispered to him, against the moonlight which struck her face in the most glorious way possible and as he opened his eyes, he still couldn't believe that this wasn't some tantalising dream, for she was all his right now, upon him. 

His heart was struck.

He loved her. 

"Of course..." Kylo Ren nodded upon the tarp, "I-I love you."

She shook her head and narrowed her wondrous eyes, "No – Kylo..." She said, leaning in close and Kylo anticipated the return of her lips, _"Let me paint you."_

He heard the snap of wood right by his head, but didn't feel the softness of her kiss.

The snapped paintbrush of her's met flesh, soft and pudgy, and made a satisfying squish as the sharped edges sank deep enough to make her victim scream. 

Kylo's beloved twisted the blade in her hands, all while sinking it deeper and deeper into the porcelain skin of his neck. 

His skin was tearing to shreds as the paintbrush rotated, the sound of his muscles and nerves being gouged, growing louder than his previous moans ever could. She watched the way the life flickered in the darkness of his eyes, waving a last goodbye to his lover before submerging into the hallowing void which always ate away at his insides.

It was more peaceful than he had anticipated. It was a conclusion to his immorality – but he will live on, both he and her know this, for his favourite colour will be smeared in the most ravishing way upon a blank slate. 

The last thing he saw before the darkness swallowed him whole, was her red lips – which she smiled with in the most captivating way, as she hung his masterpiece and added it to her crimson collection. 


End file.
